Falling In Love
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: My first InuYasha & Kagome romance fic. The title of this fic may change, depending on if I come up with something better or not. A complete summary is inside. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Realizations

"Characters talking" 'Characters thinking' ~*Scene change or flashback/dream sequence*~ (Me)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters of Inu-Yasha. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing about it now would I? Huh? Didn't think so.  
  
Summary: Kagome is thinking back to the day where Inu-Yasha made the promise to her that he'll protect her from harm. It is now 2 years later since that event and she can't stop thinking about him and is in love with him. When she confesses her feelings, will Inu-Yasha feel the same way about Kagome? Or will he reject her? And if he does have feelings for her too, will he be willing to swallow his pride and muster enough courage to tell her?  
  
Ages: Kagome=17 years old; Inu-Yasha=??  
  
~Chapter 1: Realizations~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
(A/N This flashback takes place during the battle of Sesshu-Maru and Inu- Yasha)  
  
Inu-Yasha is fighting Sesshu-Maru who is in his true demon form and slashes him with the Tetsusaiga, but doesn't even leave a mark on him.  
  
"That's it, Inu-Yasha! That on hurt him! Give 'im some more!" Kagome cheered Inu-Yasha on.  
  
Inu-Yasha lands in front of her. "Now, listen! That didn't even make him blink, all right?"  
  
"Well, not yet." Kagome said a bit ignorantly, but then pepped up. "But you've got your father's sword right?! C'mon, I believe in you! Don't you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome. "I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you." He looked away. "I'm strong enough to survive his blows.but you'll be jelly any moment now."  
  
"You mean." Kagome started crying. ".you're giving up?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome a bit surprised. 'I.I made her cry?!' he shook off his shock. "Stop that! Now!" He demanded.  
  
Kagome stopped crying. "Y-you said I shouldn't be."  
  
Inu-Yasha interrupted her. "Shut up! I meant, let me protect you! Do you hear?!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said in awe.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up straight and got ready to continue fighting. "Just sit tight and watch."  
  
"."  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
Kagome stared off into nothingness and thought about the one person that has plagued her mind for as long as she can remember. "Inu-Yasha.I love you."  
  
~*Wherever Inu-Yasha is*~  
  
(A/N This is taking place at the same time Kagome is having her flashback)  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up in his favorite tree on one of the highest branches. He was deep in thought.  
  
Images of Kagome smiling and others of her crying or scared or surprised flashed through his mind.  
  
He shook his head to clear it. "Why must you always invade my mind, Kagome?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stayed where he was for a little while longer. He jumped out of his tree and decided to go search for the little vixen.  
  
He arrived at the spot Kagome was sitting and noted that she was off in her own little world. What he heard from her surprised him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.I love you." he heard her whisper.  
  
'She didn't just say what I think she said. Did she?' Inu-Yasha pondered this for a moment. 'Could she possibly feel the same way.' he paused in mid-thought. '.that I feel about her?'  
  
(A/N Ooh.internal conflict.; p)  
  
Inu-Yasha remained silent and stood like a statue behind Kagome, admiring and watching her every move.  
  
He finally decides to announce his presence.  
  
"Hello, Kagome."  
  
Kagome was startled at hearing Inu-Yasha's voice. She turned around. "Hello, Inu-Yasha. How are you today?" She smiled at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome as she smiled at him. 'That smile of hers.it's like it's drawing me closer to her.' "I'm fine." He replied to her earlier question.  
  
"That's good." Kagome responded and patted the area next to her. "Have a seat, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha did as he was told and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome said attempting to start up a conversation with her half-demon companion.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" He asked.  
  
Kagome remained quiet for a while and watched in amazement at the breathtaking sunset.  
  
"How long where you standing there watching me?" She finally asked.  
  
"Not long, only a few minutes at the least."  
  
The two of them sat there, doing nothing, just enjoying the company of the other person.  
  
(A/N Well, there's chapter 1 of my 1st Inu-Yasha fic. So, what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review. Thank you.) 


	2. A Note From the Author

**A Note From the Author:**

This is not a chapter!I am merely posting this to inform y'all that I'm doing one of 2 things with this story. 1.) Rewriting the entire first chapter in order for the rest of the story I have planned out to flow better, or... 2.) Take it down completely. It has been over 9 years since I started writing this thing. Wow...Has it really been that long? And to tell the truth, I almost forgot about it. I'm kinda leaning toward option 1. So, I better get crackin'.


End file.
